


Oh Gods, WHY?

by AnneAquila



Series: Horizon - tales between the sky and earth [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jason is crushing on Nico, Jealous Jason, M/M, Oh Gods....., Self-Denial, Slow Burn, WHY!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAquila/pseuds/AnneAquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was fine along. But then he fell for the most unbelievable person ever. </p>
<p>Guess who? </p>
<p>A/n please review. This is for my best buddy forever, Aquila!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Gods, WHY?

Jason was in a fix. No, not a fix, in a mess. One huge Olympian mess, in fact.

Why? Why him? He was happy (as happy as he could get while fighting Gaea, the earth goddess and trying to sleep at night by controlling your mind from freaking out like "AHHH THE SHIP HAS BEEN DAMAGED BY MASSIVE ROCK BOULDERS FROM ROCK MONSTERS, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"at every turbulence, and having frightening dreams every time he dozed off). He's dating piper who loves him and genuinely cares for him, making new best friends like Percy and Annabeth, trying to stay alive from fighting, has he mentioned this before?, The earth goddess Gaea.

But noooooo, life has to throw a curve ball at him again and again and yet again. At first, he lost his memory and remembered nothing of his life,thanks to a cow of a goddess, whose name he won't mention. Then he remembers his previous life in camp Jupiter vaguely, he got to know he was a praetor and this girl who was his best friend for 12 years is in love with him. While getting Percy, hazel and frank from camp Jupiter, he meets aforementioned girl, which was so awkward that you could cut the air with a knife. Then he gets possessed by some random ass creature, and almost kills Percy in front of piper. And then he has to fight against Gaea, not to mention that again.

The last thing he needed was a crush on Nico di Angelo.

The very last thing.

Hey and guess what! That's exactly what he gets.

He doesn't even know when it started. Ever since that incident in split, he has been growing closer and closer to the guy, feeling bad for his unrequited feelings for Percy. He had just meant to help, that's all. But he developed a crush on the dude.

Great.

Now was NOT the time for self realizations about himself.

It was easy to ignore throughout the whole Gaea fight-save the world thing. Of course there were many times during the whole thing He would look at him and just feel , oh gods, so turned on!

Especially during the doors of death battle, when he used the scepter and brought up this whole army of dead and he got into the groove of the fighting. That's a memory etched in Jason's mind forever. Nico was grinning and screaming and raised his glowing purple scepter high in the air. That was so. Fucking. Hot.

But yeah relatively easier to ignore throughout the quest. Jason's mind was solely preoccupied in keeping his friends and himself alive and Nico left for the Athena Parthenos mission too.

But after it all ended, It all just sort of came flooding back.

And when he came and told Jason that he told Percy the truth, Jason was overjoyed.

"Oh gods! He told Percy! At last it's all done! He's over Percy! Soon he will be mi-"

And when Jason thought these words. He realized.

And his whole world came crashing down. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. That means no future chapters. Prompts and requests will be accepted and filled as soon as possible.
> 
> Keep reading and never stop reviewing !


End file.
